


Let Me

by sinseeker (inperpetualreverie)



Series: Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inperpetualreverie/pseuds/sinseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to help Dean unwind after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

It’s after a hunt when Sam drops to his knees the first time for his big brother. Dean’s wound so tight Sam can almost feel him vibrate and all he wants to do is get his mouth on him, taste him, make him come apart.  
He needs this like air and his hands are already working Dean’s belt before he looks up, desperate, and breathes “Please, Dean. Let me” Dean doesn’t say no. He can never say no to Sam. He can only say his name over and over as tries to hold on. But it's hard because that thing Sam's doing with his tongue - it's fucking wrecking him, and when his baby brother looks up at him with lust-blown eyes, he comes harder than he ever has in his entire life.

When Dean comes back to himself he hears Sam mumbling something against his skin about taste and love and all Dean can do is pull him closer and say "Me too, Sammy."


End file.
